battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger
Scavenger is a gametype featured in Battlefield 3: Aftermath. Gameplay Scavenger is an infantry-only mode that plays very similar to Conquest Domination, with the notable shortage of firearms and lack of vehicles. The main objective is to drain the enemy's supply of Reinforcement Tickets. Soldiers start equipped with only a knife, one grenade, and a sidearm with four magazines, and must search the map for more powerful weapons to increase their chance at survival. Aside from choice of handgun, specializations, and camouflage, players do not have access to any other starting equipment. Players can change kits to use their available loadout, but mainly serve to change visual appearance. (Main weapon and gadget selections are locked on "None".) Flags are spread throughout the map, similar to Conquest. Flags take little time to capture like Conquest Domination, neutral flags being fairly quick to capture, while enemy flags take additional time to neutralize. Fewer points are awarded for flag control. Spawn points At the start of the match, players will spawn at the edge of the map. There may be some instances where opposing players spawn in close proximity, or even in direct sight of each other. Although labeled "Random Spawn Point", the gamemode will favor spawning players along a side of the map their team controls, indicated by the flashing spawn icon. Depending on server rules, squad-mates can also spawn on each other or only on their squad leader. Scavenging Weapons Randomized weapons appear in predetermined locations all over maps. Most weapons found only have a limited amount of ammunition available and enemies do not drop any items when killed. Weapons are marked with a chevron symbol above their position, with the number of chevrons indicating their "level". When in range, they are also marked with the usual weapon name and pickup prompt. Each site will spawn the same weapon level. All weapons are found in operating condition, fully loaded, and with varying amounts of extra ammunition: PDWs: One magazine for P90 or PP-19, two magazines all other models Crossbows: Ten bolts Shotguns: pump-action and semi-auto - Three full loads', full auto' - Two magazines Assault rifles: Two magazines Carbines: Two magazines 'Light machine guns: '''Single magazine (no reserve) 'Sniper rifles: '''Two magazines Ammo Crate On each map, a single ammo crate is available at a predetermined location. Weapons that have less than the maximum amount ammunition will be completely restocked when standing in front (or on top) of the crate and will also provide additional grenades. Although set in exposed areas, controlling the crate may allow your team to maintain a significant advantage over the opposition as it mostly eliminates the need to find new weapons.BF3 Tips: Scavenger Ammo Crate Location Guide [+Tips - YouTube] retrieved December 5, 2012 Achievement/Trophy Trivia * Ammo crates will not restock grenades if your character already has a full load of magazines/shotgun shells. * The G53 available for pickup in Scavenger is the only weapon in Battlefield 3's competitive multiplayer to have two attachments in the same slot (Laser sight and suppressor). * Battlelog may clear accessories for Gun Customization if Cloud Saves are enabled in Origin. * When changing appearance during a match, the character will still have his arms positioned as if he was holding a primary weapon; the pistol equipped will be floating in the air just behind the characters hands. References Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 3